Expediciones Tablas
En esta sección se darán a conocer los requisitos mínimos para completar de manera satisfactoria una expedición. Leyenda Mundo 1 Total obtenido= |-|Rendimiento por hora= |-|Requisitos= Cruceros Torpederos CLT y Cruceros Ligeros CL NO son intercambiables. Mundo 2 Total obtenido= |-|Rendimiento por hora= |-|Requisitos= CV*: Los CVL y AV pueden ser sustituidos CV. Los CLT y CL no son intercambiables. Mundo 3 Total obtenido= |-|Rendimiento por hora= |-|Requisitos= 3''* : Mínimo un número de 3 chicas llevando drum(s) Los SSV pueden ser usados en lugar de SS ''CV*: Los CVL o AV pueden ser sustituidos por cualquier CV. Los CLT y CL no son intercambiables. Los CAV y CA no son intercambiables. CL*: Para la expedición 24, la flagship debe ser un CL. Además, Los CLT y CL no son intercambiables. Los BB y FBB no pueden ser usados para reemplazar a las BBV Mundo 4 Total obtenido= Var?: Varía debido a diversos factores, incluyendo (pero no limitado a) el nivel de la nave insignia y el nivel individual de cada barco. Revisar la expedición 32 para mayor información. |-|Rendimiento por hora= Var*: Varía debido a diversos factores, incluyendo (pero no limitado a) el nivel de la nave insignia y el nivel individual de cada barco |-|Requisitos= CV*: Los CVL y AV pueden ser sustituidos CV. Los CLT y CL no son intercambiables. Los CAV y CA no son intercambiables. Los SSV pueden ser usados en lugar de SS CT*: Katori or Kashima (CT) deben ser la flagship. No podrás completar la expedición sin alguna de ellas'' Mundo 5 Total obtenido= For expedition 33 and 34, read [[Support_Expedition|'here']] and if your browser does not direct you to the right section try searching for the words Support Expedition on the page. |-|Rendimiento por hora= |-|Requisitos= 3* : Mínimo un número de 3 chicas llevando drum(s) 4* : Mínimo un número de 4 chicas llevando drum(s) CV*: Los CVL y AV pueden ser sustituidos CV. Los CLT y CL no son intercambiables. Los CAV y CA no son intercambiables. CL*: Para la expedición 40, la flagship debe ser un CL. Además, Los CLT y CL no son intercambiables. For expedition 33 and 34, read [[Support_Expedition|'here']] and if your browser does not direct you to the right section try searching for the words Support Expedition on the page. "Seaplane Tenders AV cannot be substituted for Light Aircraft Carriers CVL or Aircraft Carriers CV * Los CVL y AV pueden ser usados como sustitutos para los CV. * Los SSV Pueden usarse en lugar de los SS. * Los CAV y CA no son intercambiables. * Los CLT y CL no son intercambiables. * Los BB y FBB no pueden sustituir a los BBV. * Los CVL y CV no pueden ser utilizados para reemplazar AV. * AS o Nodriza de Submarinos, se refiere a Taigei. Siendo esta la única chica del juego de este tipo. * Para las expediciones 33 y 34, lea el siguiente artículo [[Support_Expedition|'here']] si el navegador no te redirecciona desde las tablas. Expediciones de evento Total obtenido= |-|Requisitos= FAQS Algunos ejemplos se mostrarán a continuación: *'Situación 1: Utilizando una clase no específica para satisfacer las necesidades de nivel' ** Ejemplo Expedición - Expedición 29 y/o 30 *** Ejemplo 1 -Un BB Nv 95 como Flagship acompañado de 3 SS Nv 15 *** Ejemplo 2 ''- Un SSV Nv 95 como Flagship y 3 SS adicionales ****Sí, '''puedes usar' una chica de cualquier otra clase incluyendo SS como flagship para satisfacer los requisitos. Por ejemplo...BB, CA, CV, CL, DD y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir. La pregunta es "Deseas ahorrar tus recursos?" *'Situación 2: Utilizando una clase no específica para satisfacer requisitos de composición' ** Ejemplo Expedición - Cualquier Composicióncon requisitos con "XX" en ella *** Ejemplo 1 - (Expedición 5) 1 CL, 2 DD y 1 XX ****Agregar más chicas de lo solicitado está permitido. No es necesario llevar exactamente 4. Puedes llevar más, pero no menos de 4. ****Bajo circunstancias normales usando los requisitos mínimos sería la combinación más eficiente para la recolección de recursos.. pero quizás desees utilizar 6 chicas con moral alta para lograr un gran suceso en expedición. ****Es recomendado ocupar las XX con SS o DD *** Ejemplo 2 - (Expedición 2) 4 XX **** Puedes utilizar las chicas que desees, pero ten en cuenta que es contraproducente usar buques pesados. **Ejemplo Expedición #2 - Expedición 35 y 36 *** Ejemplo 1 - Un CA Nv 45, 1 DD, 2 XX con 2 CVL *** Ejemplo 2 - Un CL Nv 45, 1 DD, 2 XXcon 2 AV *'Situación 2.1: Using Specified Class in Composition as Flagship to Satisfy the composition' **Por favor, ten en cuenta que algunas expediciones requieren un tipo específico de chica. Recuerda siempre revisar las clases que envías a una determinada expedición. ** Expedición 24 - Requiere un CL como Flagship. *'Situación 3: Expediciones que requieren Drum Canister' ** Ejemplo - Expedición 38 - 8(4*) *** Ejemplo- 1 CL Nv 90 como Flagship (llevando 2 drums), 3 DD (cada una con 2 drums) y2 DD (no requiere drum, pero agregar si así se desea) ****Como cada una está llevando al menos 2 drums; en total, ellas llevan 8 drums (2 + 2 + 2 + 2 = 8)